


"Pure Sin"

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl is a bitch, Incest, M/M, My friend told me to "JUST DO IT", THY SIIIIINNNNNN, pls don't read this i beg you, pls help mi, wtf am i doing with my life, yolo tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl is tired of his dad's shit</p><p>Carl give 0 fucks</p><p>Carl gets fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pure Sin"

Carl takes his time going up the porch steps. Gliding his hand over the wood grain as he goes. His mind was somewhere else.. Lost in space.

He lets the screen door slam behind him as he steps into the house, the floor board creaking in response.

He finds his father 'asleep' (More likely knocked out from earlier) on the couch, dressed in nothing but his boxers. Hands bound against his chest and feet tied together but have been spread away from each other from a broken broom stick. 

His hat had been throw somewhere in the house along with his fathers clothes. He takes his time taking in the sight of his dad before he would start.

He slides his finger tips up his fathers thigh and over the fabric of his plaid boxers. He notice him start to stir when he touched him and he pulled away. 

Rick groaned as he moved his head side to side and opening his eyes. It took a bit the adjust to the light and his aching head. He takes note that he is tied up and instantly tried to struggle against the ropes.

Carl laughs as he watches his dad helplessly struggle. "Untie me right now Carl!" Rick demands, only to suffer a blow to cheek. "I make the demands now. And you will listen to me... or else..." 

Carl pulls his hand gun out of the holster and presses the barrel against Ricks forehead. "I'll just have to shoot you... and we both know I don't want to do that.."

He kneels down between Ricks knees with a devilish look on his face. "Carl don't! This isn't right." Rick swings his knees as an attempt to draw him away.

"Why not? You always tell me I look like mom.... I sound like mom.... Hell! You even say I have her body type! I don't know what goes through your mind or what the hell your eyes see when you look at me but it feels like you want me in the same way you did with mom."

Rick looked away. Carl could see right through him, but he still didn't want this. He love Carl but not in the way he loved Lori. Carl was his son and that is all he will ever be.

Carl got up on the couch and began to straddle Ricks thighs. He ground down on him earning a strangled moan and a hiss of pain from the rough fabric of his jeans against his barely clothed dick.

He had unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off so it wouldn't cause Rick anymore pain to grind on him. Carl felt Rick getting hard with every thrust against him. 

Rick had tried to hold it back but he learned that he couldn't any longer. He laid his head on the back of the couch and moaned loudly as Carl ground deeper against him.

He soon regained control of his mind and realized what was really happening. He desperately tries to buck Carl off of his but that only makes everything worse. 

Carl pressed the barrel of the gun against Ricks forehead again to show him who was currently boss. 

"If your going to kill me when you might as well just do it now Carl!" Anger held Ricks voice as he struggled harder against Carl.

"If I killed you now I wouldn't be able to have my way with you. And plus I like to play before I kill." He whispers it Ricks ear. 

His voice makes Ricks stomach churn. This isn't what he wants. He never wanted this to happen.

Rick lets out a sigh of relief when Carl slides off his lap, only to to get back to begging when he starts to pull off his boxers.

"Carl! Leave me be! Just stop it already!" Rick demands. Then the gun is pressed harder into his head.

Carl kneels between Ricks knees and grabs a hold of his aching dick. Carl had little of any idea about giving a blow job. 

He took it slow at first, licking stripes up Ricks length and occasionally swirling his tongue around the head.

He had decided to see how much he could take in at one time. Ricks shaft would disappear further and further into Carl mouth and down his throat. He was a few inches from getting to Ricks pubes until he started to gag. 

Carl pulled away and coughed and tried to regain his breathing. Rick was a panting mess of course, his fingers where lost in Carl's brown hair.

He had slipped off his boxers and slid back onto Ricks lap, grinding his ass down onto his dick.

Rick then again tries to get Carl off of his lap showing that he does not want anything to do with this at all.

Carl spits into his hand and coats Ricks dick in it. He hisses quietly as he takes his dad inch by inch inside of him.

He ignores Ricks arguments telling him to stop before it gets worse. Resulting Carl then practically shoving the gun into his mouth.

Carl moves slow at first. Getting use the burning. Rick gives into him finally and moves his hips upward to meet Carls. 

He reaches towards Rick's hands and unties them. Ricks hands are instantly placed on Carls hips, digging into them hard enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck dad! Harder!" Carl moans while he digs his nails into Ricks shoulders. Rick starts to pick him up by the hips and slams him down hard onto his lap, hitting his sweet spot every time.

Rick can barely hold himself back any longer he cum's hard and long into Carl. Lori's name spills out of his lips in the form of a loud whimper.

Carl follows him seconds after. Calling out Ricks name instead of 'dad'. He covers his dads chest and his own in warm white sticky ropes. 

He collapses against his dad, slowly regaining his breath as Ricks hands wander his body. He lets out a sharp laugh as he realizes what happen did happen for real..

After regaining his breath he slides off of Ricks lap and starts to dress himself. He notices hat ricks feet are still tied together but that wont matter in a minute. 

"Carl.. Do you wanna uh.. Untie my feet now?" Ricks voice is hoarse and his lungs burn from talking. Carl lets out a sharp laugh again and reaches for his gun.

1 bullet, 2 bullets, 3. Straight through his dads skull. Douche bag thinks he can yell his momma's name as he cum's instead of his. Thinking that everything will go back to normal after he lets him go. 

Carl is tired of his dad bull shit. 

He stares at the blood that was splattered on the back wall after shooting him. He smirks and mentally pats himself on the back.

Sorry dad, I guess you time here just wasn't meant to last.

Carl lets the screen door slam behind him as he steps out onto the porch the boards creaking in response.

He takes his time going down the porch steps. Gliding his hand over the wood grain as he goes. His mind was somewhere else.. Lost in space...

\------------------------------------------------

Okay if you read this entire thing The fuq is wrong with you.

Go to church you dirty Heathen.

I fucking warned you.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh i tried my best


End file.
